Faberry family Oneshot
by gleettucevato
Summary: Habituellement je déteste tous les ships gays avec Rachel dedans, mais bon cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve Faberry et il était tellement détaillé et tellement chou qu'il fallait que j'écrive une fanfic à partir de ça. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)


_Habituellement je déteste tous les ships gays avec Rachel dedans, mais bon cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve Faberry et il était tellement détaillé et tellement chou qu'il fallait que j'écrive une fanfic à partir de ça._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)_

« Ok les gars, ça va être à vous, vous êtes prêts ? Si vous oubliez les paroles, bougez juste les lèvres en rythme. Personne ne devrait remarquer ! »

Finn Hudson, un grand et large jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, donne ses derniers conseils au New Directions, le Glee club du lycée McKinley, qu'il dirige depuis maintenant plus de 10ans.

Ca y est, c'est le moment : le Glee club entre en scène. Dans les coulisses, Finn rejoint ses amis du temps où il était lui-même au Glee club qui sont venus le soutenir. Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, Marley, Jake, Puck, Brittany, Ryder, Unique, Blaine, Santana. Tous ceux qui ont pu se libérer sont là. C'est une tradition : à chaque compétition, un maximum d'entre eux essaient de se libérer pour tenter de revivre ensemble l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient tous lorsqu'ils occupaient eux-mêmes la place de concurrents.

« Oh Rachel tu es là ! s'exclame Santana en entrant dans les toilettes pour femme. Je me demandais où tu étais passé tout ce...»

Elle s'interrompt subitement en apercevant ce que son amie vient de cacher derrière son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Une goutte de sang tombe à terre.

« Rachel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, donne-moi ça ! »

Elle plaque la petite femme contre une cabine de toilettes et parvient à lui arracher l'objet des mains. C'est un morceau de miroir brisé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Ne bouge pas de là, je vais chercher Blaine ! »

Santana s'éloigne en courant dans le couloir. Rachel reste appuyée en silence contre la cabine. Lorsque le jeune médecin et la latina reviennent, ils trouvent Rachel toujours immobile contre la cabine, le visage maintenant plein de larmes. Blaine prend doucement le poignet de Rachel. Il est couvert de sang.

« J'ai toujours une trousse de secours dans ma voiture, est-ce que tu peux lui faire un garrot pendant que je vais la chercher ? » En parlant, il a défait sa ceinture et la tend à Santana, puis sort au pas de course.

Tout en exécutant les ordres de Blaine, la latina interroge son amie.

« Rachel, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ? Tu as une femme qui t'aime et que tu aimes, et deux filles adorables. Et tu nous as nous. Non ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Rachel dis-moi quelque chose je t'en prie. »

Seul le silence, entrecoupé des sanglots de la jeune femme, lui répond.

« Ecoute, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Mais promet-moi que tu parleras à Quinn, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler, il faut qu'elle vienne te chercher. »

Ces mots font réagir la petite brune.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, elle va culpabiliser ! Ne l'appelle pas !

- Ne soit pas stupide, elle s'en apercevra de toute façon, tu as vu la taille de ton pansement ? Et tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, si ça ne va pas tu dois en parler ! C'est ta femme ! »

- Santana je... »

Mais elle a déjà composé le numéro de Quinn et lui fait signe de ce taire. Les autres, qui se sont aperçus de leur longue absence, commencent à les rejoindre. Blaine revient également. Il répond à toutes les questions muettes par un signe de tête et ferme la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Grâce au garrot, le saignement s'est presque arrêté. Blaine nettoie la plaie et l'examine.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de recoudre, ce n'est pas profond. Et il n'y a pas eu trop de perte de sang. Heureusement que Santana est arrivée à temps.

- J'ai senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Troisième œil mexicain psychique ! » plaisante la grande brune pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le temps que Blaine termine le pansement, Quinn est arrivée. Les autres sont repartis auprès des jeunes New Directions qui attendent leur verdict. La jeune femme blonde fait irruption dans les toilettes et se jette sur Santana.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Rachel ? »

Elle se rend compte qu'elle est assise par terre, Blaine a ses côtés. Puis elle prend conscience du sang sur le sol et sur les vêtements de sa femme. Elle se précipite sur elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Santana m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée et que je devais venir au plus vite, j'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Les larmes de Rachel reprennent de plus belle, des larmes de honte.

« Je pense que vous devriez en parler une fois rentrées. » conseille doucement Santana.

Quinn prend Rachel par la taille, la fait se lever et l'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture. Dans son état de chamboulement, elle ne pense pas à remercier ses amis.

Sur le trajet du retour, les deux femmes sont silencieuses, on peut lire l'inquiétude sur la visage de Quinn. Dans sa tête se bousculent des tas de questions. Elle ne sait même pas comment Rachel s'est blessée, encore moins qu'elle l'a fait volontairement. De son côté, Rachel pleure toujours. Comment expliquer à Quinn qu'elle s'est mutilée sans qu'elle pense qu'elle y est pour quelque chose, alors que c'est tout sauf le cas. L'ambiance dans l'habitacle est on ne peut plus pesante.

De la voiture à la porte de leur appartement, elles ne parlent toujours pas. Une fois dans la maison, Quinn adresse enfin la parole à Rachel. D'un ton qu'elle veut doux et rassurant, elle lui dit :

« Viens te changer, tu ne peux pas rester dans ces vêtements couverts de sang. »

Pendant que Rachel se déshabille, Quinn lui sort d'autres vêtements de l'armoire. Un T-shirt long, afin que les petites ne voient pas le pansement de leur mère.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher les filles à l'école. Demande à Santana le résultat des régionales, les filles voudront savoir. »

Quinn s'en veut de laisser Rachel dans cet état, et elle est morte d'inquiétude à l'idée que sa femme puisse à nouveau se faire du mal pendant son absence, mais, devant ses filles, elle doit faire bonne figure.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Rachel et Quinn s'occupent de leurs filles, et les événement de l'après-midi sont oubliés pour un court moment de répit. Mais, le soir, une fois les filles couchées, il faut bien aborder de nouveau le sujet. Ni l'une ni l'autre de sait pas où commencer.

Alors que sa femme revêt son pyjama, Rachel, assise sur le lit, trouve le courage de parler :

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. »

La blonde lêve la tête.

« Désolée ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es blessée !

- Justement... si. »

Quinn ne semble d'abord pas comprendre. Puis, petit à petit, la réalisation se lit sur son visage. Elle ne sait pas quelle émotion elle est censée ressentir entre la colère, contre Rachel d'avoir voulu abandonner ainsi sa famille, contre elle-même de n'avoir rien vu, a culpabilité d'être la cause de ce geste, ou encore la tristesse de savoir que sa femme se sent aussi mal.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es.. ? Mais, pourquoi.. ? Qu'est-ce que.. ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non ! Non, Quinn, ne dit pas de bêtises, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est... Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide, tu sais.

- Mais alors pourquoi ? »

Les larmes recommencent à couler sur le visage de la petite brune. Quinn gagne l'autre côté du lit et la prend dans ses bras.

« Parle-moi, Rachel, explique-moi. Je ne dis pas que je comprendrai, mais j'essaierai.

- C'est... je... voulais me... punir, je dirais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour plusieurs... Je n'arrive pas à percer, au Glee club, chez mes pères, on me disait 'tu es une star', 'ta place est sur scène'. Mais regarde ce que je fais, je suis toujours à servir dans le même diner que quand j'étais étudiante. Je n'arrive à décrocher que des rôles de doublure et encore. Je ne rapport rien au foyer ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas travailler assez dur. D'avoir pris la grosse tête, de m'être crue douée, alors que je ne suis rien.

- Rachel, arrête. Je crois en toi et je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu dois suivre tes rêves, c'est ce qu'on apprend à nos filles, pas vrai ? Moi j'ai un métier stable avec mon agence parce que mon rêve était d'avoir ma propre agence immobilière, pas parce que je ne perçais pas ailleurs. Tu dois poursuivre coûte que coûte, et je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive.

- Quinn... »

La blonde fait taire sa femme en l'embrassant. Un long baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle aime tant. Rachel sourit, mais elle reprend :

« Il n'y a pas que ça... C'est aussi par rapport aux filles. Le fait qu'elles se fassent insulter à l'école, que des adultes puissent dire des choses devant elles... Ça me rend malade. J'ai l'impression de leur infliger ça, cette vie anormale qu'elle n'ont pas choisie.

- Encore une fois, arrête. Tu sais que les filles nous aiment et nous voudraient pas d'autre chose.

- Je sais, mais... »

Quinn s'allonge dans le lit et fait signe à Rachel de la rejoindre. La brune se blottit contre la blonde, la tête sur sa poitrine. Un silence s'installe. Perdue dans ses pensées, Quinn prend le poignet de Rachel et commencent caresser par-dessus la pansement. Rachel frissonne à cette sensation étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompt le silence.

« Elles n'ont que 4 et 5 ans. Ce n'est que le début. Je ne veux pas qu'à l'adolescence on se retrouve avec deux filles qui nous détestent pour les avoir empêcher d'avoir une vie normale. Et je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent. Plus leurs camarades vont grandir et plus ils vont être méchants avec elles... Moi qui ait eu deux pères, j'aurais du le savoir. Mais je pensais que les choses avaient évoluées depuis. J'ai été trop idéalistes.

- Les choses ONT évoluées. Pour commencer, à l'époque de nos parents nous n'aurions pas pu nous marier et avoir des enfants. Et les professeurs de l'école n'autoriseront pas les mauvais comportements à leur égard.

- Il n'y a pas que l'école. Il y a les regards, les réflexions dans la rue...

- On les protégera, Rachel. Elles comprendront. Si tu doutes toi-même de notre famille, comment veux-tu que d'autres la respectent ? Crois en nous, crois en elles.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur... »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et deux petites têtes, une blonde et une brune, apparaissent dans l'entrebâillement.

« Mamans, j'ai fait un cauchemars, fait la tête brune.

- Et moi, je veux pas dormir toute seule, fait la blonde.

- Oooh, venez-là ! » s'exclame Quinn qui fait semblant d'être fâchée, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Les deux petites filles grimpent dans le lit et s'installent entre leurs mères. Au bout de quelques minutes, les petites sont de nouveau endormies et commencent à ronfler.

« Quand je vois ça, ça m'enlève tout doute. » chuchote Rachel.

Quinn voudrait l'embrasser, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle ne peut que toucher le pied de sa femme avec le sien, et c'est ce qu'elle fait.

« Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu ressentes, à partir de maintenant tu m'en parleras toujours.

- Je te le promets.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et, rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment, leur pied l'un contre l'autre, leurs filles entre elles.


End file.
